Yes Chef !
by Ichi54n
Summary: KYUMIN. Seorang Master chef yang mempunyai watak keras..namun mempunyai seorang koki yang sangat polos dan bodoh.. cekidot


**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**Tittle : Yes Chef !**

**Cast : KyuMin and other cast.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Joyer, Kyuhyun milik Tuhan, Sungmin milik saya. *di blender***

**Summary : Seorang Master chef yang mempunyai watak keras..namun mempunyai seorang koki yang sangat polos dan bodoh..**

**WARN! Typo bertebaran! Mohon di maklum.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini restoran kita akan kedatangan tamu penting dari kementrian Korea. Dan aku harap kalian bisa memberikan makanan terbaik kalian untuk mereka..jadi, buatlah makanan terbaik dari Restoran kami..lakukan yang terbaik! Jangan ada yang cacat sedikit pun! Mengerti?!" perintah telak sang penguasa restoran ternama yang ada di Korea, di tatap nya para Koki bawahan nya satu per satu dengan mata obsidian nya.

"Yes chef !"

jawab para koki mantap seraya memberikan tanda hormat pada master chef mereka..oke, mari kita sebut nama nya dengan lengkap. Yakni sang Master chef Cho Kyuhyun, chef yang di kenal sebagai seorang chef yang berwibawa, dingin, mempunyai sifat keras, kejam, arogan, teliti, tidak suka koki yang bodoh, cukup! Sepertinya mulut ku akan berbusa jika menyebutkan semua sifat chef Kyuhyun..yang pasti orang ini sangat tidak di sukai para koki karena sifat nya itu.

**TRENG**

**TRENG**

**CSSS**

Suara-suara gaduh itu, bukanlah suara dari orang yang kurang kerjaan, tapi itu adalah suara seni dari seorang Koki..ya, saat ini para koki sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Yaitu memasak dan memasak, memberikan yang terbaik untuk para Tamu..semua nya tampak sangat sibuk..kecuali Sang Master chef. Tentu saja, karena tugas nya hanya untuk mengontrol dan mengecek para koki yang sedang memasak agar mereka tak bermalas-malasan.

tangan nya sudah menyiapkan bambu kecil yang sudah siap melayang jika ada Koki yang tak mengerjakan tugas nya dengan benar.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau memasukan bawang kedalam pasta? Mau cari mati? Hah!" teriak Kyuhyun memarahi koki bawahan nya dengan suara nya yang melengking membuat semua koki bergidik ngeri.

**CTAKK**

dan sebuah bambu berhasil mendarat di kepala Sungmin dengan sangat indah..

"Aw..appo" keluh Sungmin mengusap kepala nya.

"Sakit kau bilang? Aku tidak butuh keluhan mu! Buang pasta itu dan buat yang baru! Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, kujamin kau akan berakhir di dalam wajan panas itu, kerjakan!"

GLEK

Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludah nya susah payah.

**"JAWAB!"**

"Yess chef!"

Setelah menjawab, Sungmin segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan chef tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Ia tidak mau nyawa nya berakhir di dalam wajan panas itu.

"Maka nya kau jangan bengong min, kau kan tau chef itu sangat teliti." ucap salah seorang Koki berbisik pada Sungmin agar tak terdengar oleh master chef.

"Aku juga tidak sadar tadi, sudahlah jangan bahas lagi, aku tidak mau mati di dalam penggorengan" bisik Sungmin tetap fokus pada masakannya.

"Haha, baiklah.."

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**

Gebrakan meja berhasil mengagetkan para koki, dan mereka segera berbaris untuk mendengarkan penuturan master chef.

"Siapa tadi yang memasak pasta kerang?" tanya chef menatap satu per satu koki nya tajam.

"..."

"Tidak ingin menjawab? Baik, aku akan melakukan tindakan lebih"

"S-saya chef!"

semua mata pun mengarah pada seorang koki yang paling pendek di antara yang lainnya, tak terkecuali sang master chef. Mata nya sudah melotot, mulut nya sudah kumat-kamit siap untuk menyemburkan amarah nya pada koki bodoh nya itu.

"Aish! Jinja! Kau? Kenapa kau lagi kau lagi?!" teriak nya seraya menunjuk si pelaku yang sedang diam dan menunduk ketakutan. Tangan sang koki sudah berkeringat dingin, kaki nya bergetar.

"Kau tahu? Pasta mu tadi..pasta mu tadi di kritik pedas oleh tamu kita yang paling penting! Perdana mentri korea! Omo..kepala ku.." ucap Kyuhyun memijat pelipis nya yang tiba-tiba sakit karena amarah nya.

sang koki hanya bisa diam dan menunduk..ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam.

"Kesalahan apa yang kau buat lagi kali ini Lee Sungmin? JAWAB!"

"Mianhaemida chef, aku benar-benar sudah melakukan nya dengan benar, aku sudah memasukan bahan nya dengan benar..aku tidak tahu kesalahan ku dimana chef.." jawab Sungmin mencoba membela dirinya, karena ia yakin ia melakukannya dengan benar.

"Cih, jinja! Kau tahu? PASTA MU ITU TERLALU ASIN! Dan ini sudah kesekian kali nya kau melakukan hal seperti ini!" teriak Kyuhyun tandas.

"Apa? Tapi chef.."

"Aku tidak butuh lagi penjelasan mu. Ikut aku!" kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah menyerah, ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya..dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas nya berat lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun.

tanpa mereka semua sadari, seseorang tengah tersenyum senang melihat kejadian ini.

"Kasihan Sungmin, pasti ia mendapat pukulan lagi dari chef"

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Master chef**

"Kau tau sekarang kesalahan mu Sungmin-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap koki nya tajam, tangan nya sudah memegang bambu andalan nya.

"N-ne..kau boleh memukul ku seka.."

**CTAKK **

"Aow!" teriak Sungmin kesakitan, karena bambu sialan itu sudah mendarat lagi di kepala nya.

**Grep**

Kali ini bukan pukulan lagi yang Sungmin dapatkan, tapi sebuah pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun..ya, kalian tak salah dengar kok. Itu memang seorang chef kejam yang sedang memeluk Sungmin. Malah sekarang tangan nya mengusap kepala Sungmin yang sudah di pukul nya tadi.

"Mwoya~ kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan chef nya.

"Mianhae chagi..aku memarahi mu terlalu keras"

tutur Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin posesif.

"Gwenchana, aku tahu ini demi gelar mu sebagai chef Kyu.." ucap Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ani, aku pasti seorang pacar yang paling jahat dimata mu." mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak seperti itu kyu!" menatap mata Kyuhyun meyakinkan nya.

"Kau memang pacar ku yang paling ku cintai Ming, saranghae..jeongmal saranghae~"

**CHU **

Dan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir Sungmin pun terjadi. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, membuat Sungmin semakin terpesona oleh sosok Kyuhyun.

"jawab sayang?"

"Yes chef, Nado saranghae.." dan ciuman pun kembali terjadi, kali ini semakain panas.

**.**

**.**

**Besok nya..**

"LEE SUNGMIN! KAU BODOH ATAU APA? KENAPA KAU TAK MENCUCI KERANG NYA DENGAN BERSIH ?"

"Mianhaemida chef, aku akan mencuci nya lagi.."

"CUCI SAMPAI BERSIH!"

"Yes chef !"

Di tempat lain..

"Aneh sekali! Sudah berapa kali aku melakukan segala cara agar Sungmin di pecat, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Chef tidak memecat nya! Aish!" ucap seseorang prustasi karena rencana nya selalu gagal..rencana kemarin juga gagal.

"Hey Kibum! Sudah ku duga ini ulah mu.." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kibum.

"Yakk! Kau? Aish..aku bisa gila kalau begini!"

"Nama ku Siwon, bukan 'kau'.."

"Itu tak penting!"

"Haha..araseo. oh ya, kenapa kau ingin sekali menyingkirkan Sungmin?"

"Wae? itu bukan urusan mu! lebih baik aku pergi!"

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

**END**

Mian gaje.. ^^

Oh iya, ini juga aku terinspirasi sama dramkor terkenal, yaitu PASTA.. Jadi jika ada jalan cerita yg sama, mohon di maklum..^^

**Review please...**


End file.
